THE UNIQUE EXPERIMENT
by Sansriti
Summary: Hi, this is gonna be my first story ever. I am an avid fan of CID for years, but new here. I have been a silent reader for a few months but I couldn't stop myself writing this. I am an Amateur Writer so please forgive me for mistakes. A TREAT FOR ABHIRIKA FANS. DO R&R. I TRULY BELIEVE THAT IT'S A RARE ONE. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL ENJOY. Please do tell me to contiue it/not?
1. Chapter 1

_**THE UNIQUE EXPERIMENT**_

**Introduction**

**Hi, this is gonna be my first story ever. I am an avid fan of CID since years, but new here. I have been a silent reader since few months but I couldn't stop myself writing this. I am an Amateur Writer so please forgive me for mistakes.**

_**LOVE: So far we all have heard that Love comes in most unknowing and silent manner in our lives. We can't tell when love will come knocking at the door of our hearts? Love may happen in just a moment or it may take years for the flower of love to blossom. Love is so arbitrary, accidental. Love is like a Random Experiment whose Inference we never know. We can never predict the Results. The outcomes are absurd always.**_

_**But what if I say that there's an Experiment whose Result is Love. **_

_**Wait… What?**_

_**Yes, you heard it right.**_

_**There's a Unique Experiment whose Result is Love.**_

_**(for sure in most of the cases)**_

_**Check out this amazing story of a calculative and pragmatic beauty, who has fallen madly in love with her Best Friend; and desperately wants him to be with her. So, she carries out this One and Only Experiment who's Results she wanted to Analyse and wished to be in her favor.**_

**Chapter-1.**

**Although she has a great control over her mind, over her emotions; they are distracting her today. Despite being very well trained to have all her brain workplace, it was very difficult for her today. She was revolving in an indefinite loop of his memories. The moments they had spent together, those endless deep talks, those coffee breaks, those unofficial lunch dates at each others place; ugh**_**… **__**I can't bear this anymore**_**, she murmured and banged her fist on the table, which made the beaker filled with some sort of colored water to stumble.**

_**Hey, Tarika!**_**The voice of her Father cum Boss applied a break to her endlessly accelerating thoughts. **

_**Be watchful kiddo**_**. Those are dangerous chemicals, you know right? Are you alright dear? **

**Nevertheless, she's very sincere about her work, but today, she's different. She wanted to run away. Heavy-heartedly she made an excuse of headache and took a half day leave. **

**She came home and lazily threw herself on the bed. She felt lack of appetite today. She wanted to sleep, the only escape from all this; but she couldn't. She just took a deep breath and surrendered to her heart, which kept pounding to an unknown tune. That strange tune, which surprisingly was providing an unfamiliar comfort to her. She fixed her gaze at the ceiling.**

**After lying in the same position for One and half hours, she got up, sat straight with pillow behind her back and took out her laptop. **

**Within a minute, her fingers started dancing synchronously with the striking music of the keyboard. She was a researcher by nature, the most primitive skill needed to be a Forensic Expert in CID Mumbai. **

**She wanted all of her answers today itself. She was really tired of all this. She never believed in Movie Stuffs but that feeling which continued to grew inside her every day, just like the Universe which expands every day; made her believe in all those things.**

**Am I acting foolish? This was the question she kept on asking herself daily since last 3 months. Indeed she was behaving a little bit foolish. **

**She didn't knew when did it all actually started, may be the first time she met him. Her mind was not under her control anymore like somebody else was controlling it. Even her thoughts no longer belonged to her, like someone else conquered it and was ruling them. It was him who stole her from herself. It was him who stole her heart.**

_**Yaad agar wo aaye, aise kate tanhai.**_

_**Sune shehar mein jaise, bajne lage shehnai.**_

**She didn't knew whether it was about his eyes or about his talks which occupied her mind completely.**

_**Jaane teri aankhein thi, ya baatein thi wajah.**_

_**Huye tum jo dil ki aarzoo.**_

**All those dialogues, all those song lyrics whom she believed to be cheezy; were making a deep sense to her now. **

**Such a strong impression he left on her that she's still stuck. She can't even think about someone else. They say, if your crush lasts longer than 4 months, it's love. Well, she neither had any crush before in her life and nor did she believed in crush. He was her love. But she wasn't sure. She was scared even to admit it to herself.**

**If she saw his name written somewhere, for example: if she'd come across a shop named after him, her mind flew away to him.**

**If she wished to see him in some particular Shirt and accidentally he appeared in that, she became utterly happy.**

**She started to believe in stars and luck. She felt the Universe Conspiring against them. She developed a strong faith that he belonged to her. That he will be hers, no matter what. **

**She started to feel that she belonged to him, even before she knew, she did.**

**She'd developed such a strong faith of being together that, sometimes; she even jerked her instincts. She became very much frightened, even at a random thought of them, not being together; due to any circumstances.**

**Is this Love? **

**Many times she asked to herself, Then the very next moment, she used to jerk her head off. **

**But, the last month; when he went for an undercover mission, she felt that a very important part of her life, is going far away from her. Regardless, she's faced this situation many times, she couldn't even tell that why's she been feeling like that? Why she's been feeling like a fundamental unit of her life is going to detach from her?**

**Yes, she was strong. But that day, when he left, she felt tears welling up in her eyes corner but she held them.**

**Is this Love?**

**Indeed it is.**

**That day, she came to knew that yes she loved him. She really loved him a lot. She never thought that she would prioritize someone even before her family, But he did made that possible too. She was assured now that she's madly in love with him. The voice in her head screaming that she's in love.**

**Her fear showed up after 20 days when he was found injured in an isolated building, on the outskirts of the main city. Only she knew the burden of those crucial 48 hours when he was lying silently, almost lifeless on that hospital bed.**

**She loved him to the moon and back and sometimes felt the same from his side too. But, it was next to impossible that a person like him, would open up and confess his feelings for her.**

**She knew his introvert nature very well (since the early days of their friendship) and her efforts were really to be praised. She was so perfect. She always understood his silence. She always waited patiently for him to Open Up. She always moved with a Pace he wanted. She'd always know what's going inside his mind? **

**(As if she could read his mind)**

**Mostly they preferred texts, But then too, with his single Hii; she came to know about his mood and that too very apt. **

**He used to wonder that Can she really read minds? How come she always exactly know what and how am I feeling?**

**On asking, she just used to giggle or she had a patent answer:**

_**Main aapko bahut achhi tarah se jaanti hoon. Aur jo bhi aap mujhe reply karte ho, usse main aap hi ki awaaz mein sunn sakti hu, mehssos kar sakti hoon.**_

**And he used to turn speechless.**

**Her trance was broken by a Standard Beep on her Mobile Phone. She Picked it hurriedly to check whom the Message is from, but her balloon of excitement burst off. It was a Stupid Offer Message from the Network Provider. She lightly threw away the phone on her bed.**

**Once again she got busy with her Research Work. After half an hour, her hands found a treasure. **

**Her favorite Psychologist had the solution to her problem once again. She jumped up with joy.**

**She picked up her phone and messaged him: **_**Hii, aaj shaam ko aap free ho kya?**_

**Reply came after few minutes: **_**Hey, haa. Kyu kya hua? Tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai ab?Koi problem to nahi hai na?**_

**She replied: **_**Aray ek saath itne saare sawal? Main koi apraadhi nahi hu Sr. Inspector Mr. Abhijeet ;)**_

_**Aur meri tabiyat ko kya hua hai?**_

**Abhijeet: **_**Aray aap hi to Headache ki wajah se Half Day leke chali gayi na Tarika Ji.**_

**Tarika: ****J** _**Ohh, haa haa, feeling better now. Aur plaese aap mujhe Tarika Ji mat bulaya kijiye Abhijeet Sir.**_

**(Deep down in her heart she knew, how much she loves to hear Tarika Ji in his voice)**

**(She knew very well that this irks Abhijeet).**

**Abhijeet: **_**Tarika please don't call me Sir yaar. How many times I have told you that?**_

**(The ball is in her court now)**

**Tarika: **_**To maine bhi aapko kitni baar kaha hai, mujhe Tarika Ji mat bulaya kijiye.**_

**Abhijeet: **_**Wo to main bas… Aisi… Tumhein tang karne mein maza aata hai ;) **_

_**Ab please bura mat manna, We are Best Friends, right? :)**_

**Tarika: **_**J**__**nahi manungi. **_

_**Aray main to bhool hi gayi thi, aap aaj shaam 7 baje ghar aasakte hain? **_

**He knew she'd be getting bored as she neither have family nor any friends over here except him, Daya and Tasha. Tasha was on a week leave due to some family matters. So it was he who remained.**

**Abhijeet: **_**Yeah, I will come. See you in the evening. **_

_**Bbye **__**J**_

**After talking with him she became more restless. She looked the Watch, it was 6:00. She kept pacing To and Fro like a Pendulum in her room. **

**The Twilight made the atmosphere beautiful. She didn't bothered to light up the room. She was just rehearsing the lines she would say when he would come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2.**

After talking with him, she became more restless. She looked at the watch, it was 6:00. She kept pacing To and Fro like a Pendulum in her room. The Twilight made the atmosphere beautiful. She didn't bother to light up the room. She was just rehearsing the lines she would say when he would come.

It's the most difficult thing on earth, isn't it? To tell your Best Friend that you consider him/her more than a Friend. To confess your love to your Best Friend. The fear of losing the most precious bond, the fear of losing the Friendship always hovers; more than the fear of losing your love.

There's a peculiar problem in Love too. Until you confess your feelings to that someone special, there's a Sweet Heartache that you always feel; But, as soon as you think to convey your deepest and hidden feelings, a Strange Fear comes and sits on your head. That isn't the Fear of Rejection, in case you love your Best Friend. But, it's the Fear of Losing Friendship.

Friendship: indeed one of the utmost important relations on the Earth. Friends are the Family which ain't bounded by the Kinship, rather they are the Family which Human chooses by himself.

**_Rare as is true love, true friendship is rarer._**

That's why she decided to seal her lips, she decided to remain silent and she didn't even tell that she Liked and Admired him. Though she wasn't of the opinion that Guys should always take the First Step, she couldn't make it, all for the Friendship.

But when does the heart listens to someone?

_**Dil ka kehna hum sab maane dil na kisi ki maane**_

_**Jaan di humne jaan gaye sab**_

_**Ek woh hi naa jaane.**_

She kept dropping Hints to him, but as most of the studies suggested; _Men really don't understand all this._

The Sharp Shine of CID Mumbai too, failed here.

The doorbell buzzes and she looks at the clock. It's 7. She hit her head that how deeper she'd been diving into the Ocean of her Thoughts that she totally forgot about the Time.

Buzz… Buzz… The doorbell rang for the second time. She ran downstairs fast. As soon as she opened the door, she wanted to Hug him Tight. Somehow she managed to stand straight.

He asked: _**Tarika, are you alright? Kuch hua hai kya? **_

And he pulled out his Gun from the usual place.

_**Andhera kyu hai ghar mein?**_

Before she could even compile her answer, he kept his palm on her cheek and asked worriedly again: _**Tarika, theek to ho tum? Kuch hua hai kya? Koi hai kya andar?**_

And she stood frozen. She kept on staring at him. She kept on drowning deeper in those shiny Black Eyes. The sound of Fingers snaps led her back to the Senses.

Abhijeet: _**Kuch bologi?**_

And she hastily covered up with: _**Aap chup rahenge tab kuch bolungina?**_

_**Salunkhe Sir theek kehte hain, aate hi Arjun ki tarah sawalon ke teer chalana shuru kar dete ho.**_

Abhijeet gave her a glance and she continued further with: _**Sorry… Aray wo main upar apne room meinthi na to dhyan hi nahi gaya.**_

_**It's okay, **_he uttered.

_**Aur bataiye Tarika Ji kya kar rahi thi aap, half day lekar? Sar Dard theek hua ya hum Adrak Wali Chai peene chalein bahar?**_

{And there he's back in the form ;)}

_**Sar dard pehle hi theek ho chuka hai Abhijeet Sir ;).**_

And he got irked, immediately she said: _**Ab aap andar bhi aayenge ya wahi khade rehne ka irada hai? Please come inside. **_She said with her ever pleasing and charming smile.

This was it. This was the same smile which made him feel different about her. No, that wasn't love which he felt. It was just, something very different, offbeat. An Exclusive Feeling; that he wasn't aware of what is it?

So he didn't paid much attention to this feeling and accepted it as True Friendship.

But one thing he knew for sure, that it gives him immense pleasure to see her smiling. He wanted to see her happy, always.

She led the way and he followed her to the Sofa. He made himself comfortable. She went inside and bring him a Glass of Water. He drank it all in one go and gasped a deep breath. Maybe he haven't even had a single sip of water from a couple of minutes. He felt relaxed.

_**Haa ab batao Tarika? **_

_**Kuch nahi bas aisi, thoda rest kiya. Fir bore hone lagi..toh… **_

_**Toh aaj kaun si new research study sunnane wali ho?**_

_**Ummm… aaj koi research paper nahi padha. Par ek bahut Interesting Game dhundha hai.**_

_**Interesting Game…oh, I see.**_

_**Interesting, very interesting.**_

_**Toh naam kya hai tumhare iss Interseting Game ka ?**_

_**Yes!, **_she happily jumped off the Sofa, screaming; as soon as she heard his consent. He really loved those babyish antics of her. He found them Cute. This was a secretive trait of her personality, which she rarely used to show; Or, the child inside her used to come out only when he was around?

He used to ponder over her amazing personality. He was startled; such a perfect blend she was of Maturity and Juvenility.

_**Chalo uparchaltehain. **_Her voice broke his hypnotism.

_**Kyu tum toh kisi Game ki baat kar rahi thi na?**_

_**Haa, usski ke liye keh rahi hoon.**_

_**I mean Game Laptop mein hai.**_

_**Okay, chalo.**_

_**Aap chaliye, main bas 2 minute mein aati hoon.**_

_**Ab kaha jaa rahi ho?**_

_**Aray please aap chalo na, main bas aayi.**_

_**Theek hai.**_

He went inside her bedroom and turned on the lights. As soon as those dim cream colored lights spread over the Olive and Grey painted - block printed walls, beautifully architectured and decoratively designed room; an entirely different shadow filled that room. Abhijeet always loved that unusual ambiance of her room. Indeed it was unique, like her.

Meanwhile, Tarika came upstairs with a tray in her hand. There were 2 coffee mugs along with a plate filled with Choco Chip Cookies. She saw him still standing, near to the edge of the bed; with his back facing her.

_**Aray abhi tak khade kyu ho?**_

He turned towards the source of voice and stood agaze. How well she understands him, how well she know that he desperately needs a Cup of Coffee.

How?

But he knew that there's no use of asking this question again. If he did, he would be getting a patent reply. He sighed.

Tarika wearing a Panthomath Smile came inside, handed over the coffee mug to him; and placed the Tray on the side table in situ of the Bed. She forwarded her hand as a gesture to tell him to sit down. He picked a pillow, placed it vertically by the support of the headrest; and sat down in a relaxing manner with one folded leg on the bed and the other at the floor.

Slowly sipping the coffee he asked: _**So, tell me about the Game?**_

Tarika replied: _**THE SHARING GAME.**_

Abhijeet surprisingly looked at her face again.

Tarika continued: _**Itna hairan mat hoiye, sab samjhati hoon. It's a very simple Psychological Game which consists of a few questions which needed to be honestly answered. I want to analyze this Game's result for a Research.**_

Abhijeet looked at her with scared eyes.

_**Ghabrane ki zarurat nahi hai, koi zyada personal sawal nahi honge. Aur aisa bhi nahi hai ki jawab sirf aapko dene pade. We can do it in 3 ways: **_

_**1.**__**Saare sawalon ke pehle aap jawab denge fir main.**_

_**2.**__**Ek sawal aapke liye aur agla mere liye. And,**_

_**3.**__**Hum saare sawalon ko 2 sets mein divide kar sakte hain. Ek mera and ek set aapka.**_

_**Achha, to main aapka research subject hoon. Ye baat hai, theek hai, Yahi sahi. **__**J**_

_**To kis tarique se karna hai?**_

_**Abhijeet looked at his watch; kitne sawal hain aur kitna time lagega?**_

_**Kuch zyada sawal nahi hai aur time taqreeban 90 minute. Aur wo waise bhi waqt iss baat par nirbhar karta hai ki hum "SAHI" jawab dene mein kitna waqt lagate hain. Iss khel ka sirf ek hi niyam hai aur wo yeh ki aapko poori imaandari aur sachhai se jawab dene hain.**_

_**To aap mera NARCO Test le rahi hain Dr. Tarika?**_

_**Ab aap yahi samjh lijiye Sr. Inspector Abhijeet. ;)**_

_**So, in which of the above-stated ways; would you prefer to play it?**_

_**Ummm… I would like to go with option 2.**_

_**Are you sure, lock kiya jaye?**_

_**Ji Sir **__**J**_

_**Okay, so the Game is On.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter – 3. **

_**So, in which of the above-stated ways; would you prefer to play it?**_

_**Ummm… I would like to go with option 2.**_

_**Are you sure, lock kiya jaye?**_

_**Ji Sir :)**_

_**Okay, so the Game is On.**_

_**Par pehle answer karne ki baari tumhari hogi Tarika. I mean you start first then we will answer alternatingly. **_

_**Okay, jaisa aap kaho. :)**_

Q1. Abhijeet**: ****_Whom would to like to have as a Dinner Guest and why?_**

Tarika:**_ I would like Dr. Arthur Aron as my Dinner Guest because he's one of the best Psychologists in the World and his researches are amazing. I would like to hear and learn more from him._**

**_Woww… Tarika. Aisa lag raha tha tum Interview mein bol rahi ho. So confident… ufff… my turn._**

**_Relax, aap tension kyu le rahe ho, ye koi aapka interview nahi hai, Take your Time and answer._**

Q2. Tarika: **_Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?_**

Abhijeet: **_Haa, karta hoon… Kabhi kabhi… Khaskar tab, jab _**( he bends his head down) **_… jab mujhpar ungli uthti hai _**( she feels a pinch in her heart) **_… Aur… aur… mujhe Daya aur ACP Sir se apne galat bartaav ke liye maafi mangni hoti hai… Zyadatar main letters ka sahara lena pasand karta hoon… par kabhi kabhi,… main phone par hi baat kar leta hoon._**

Q4. Abhi: **_What would constitute a "perfect" day for you?_**

Tarika: **_A Perfect Day for me…hmmm…It's a perfect day… _**(Abhijeet glanced her)…**_ but… let me think._**

**_Ummm… mere Perfect Day ko perfect banane ke liye mujhe ek insaan ki bahut zarurat padegi. _**(And Abhijeet became stiff, all eared.) **_Mere kisi ek Best Friend ki, I would like to have a Day Out with my Best Friend, either at his place or mine. _**

**_Ek aisa din jab hum dono ki chutti ho, subah hum Breakfast ek sath kare, fir shopping, then movie and lunch. Fir sham ki coffee, Terace pe… aur dher saari baatein._**

**_Fir raat ko hum dinner ek sath banayenge and late night gossips. _**

**_Aur ye zaruri nahi ki hum dher saari baatein hi kare,… chahe aap kuch kahein ya nahi… mera manna hai ki sabse ahem hota hai waqt._**

**_Waqt… iss duniya ka sabse khoobsurat tohfa hai, jo aap kisi ko dete hain… kyuki… guzra hua waqt kahi laut kar nahi aata._**

**_Wo waqt, jo aapne saath bitaya hai; woh aapki zindagi ki sabse khoobsurat yaad ban jata hai… hum keh nahi sakte,.., ki yeh waqt fir laut kar aayega ya nahi,… kya pata yeh mauqa… fir mile na mile._**

Q5. Tarika: **_If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?_**

Abhi: **_90 saal huhh… itna jeena kaun kambhaqt chahta hai? _**(She didn't want to hear such things from his… love's mouth, she felt like keeping her finger on his lips to shut him up but somehow she controlled her emotions). He further continued with: **_agar 90 saal tak jeena hi hai to main apna 30 saal ki umra wala dimaag chahunga,… kyuki… mera manna hai aur nischit taur par yeh sach hai ki… insaan ka dimaag hi uski sabse badi taqat hai. _**

**_"_****_Mann ke hare haar hai aur mann ke jeete jeet. Bhala mujhse behatar iss baat ko kaun samjh sakta hai. _**

**_Sorry… I just… carried away. _**( He was wondering that what is happening with him, why was he feeling like this, why was he feeling like to open up; though he felt this only with Daya, why was he feeling to share everything…his stress… his pain… everything including his fears too).

**_It's okay, relax; the Game has been designed like that. Aap khul ke kahiye, jo bhi aapko kehna hai… Agar aapko theek lage to._**

**_And please do remember that one of your Best friend is sitting in front of you and not a Doctor._**

He smiled a bit.

Q6. Abhi: **_Do you have a secret hunch about how _**( Abhi felt like that he had been shot and that too directly on his heart) **_… Ye kya baqwas sawal hai?... Main nahi khel raha yeh Game._**

**_Array, aisa bhi kya question hai? _**

**_Maine keh diya na Tarika, bas; naa hi main yeh question tumse puchne wala hoon aur naa hi main ye Game ab khelne wala hoon._**

**_Lekin mujhe question to dekhne do?... Aur please, aap Game bich mein chodd ke mat jaiye._**

**_Tarika main… _**

**_Please,… meri research ki khaatir… please…_**

**_Achha theek hai, lekin… ye aise ajeeb se sawal kyu hain iss game mein?_**

**_Psychological researches aise hi questions par based hoti hain._**

**_Waise kya ab aap sawal continue karenge, … Please?_**

**_Hmmm.. theek hai, sirf tumhari kha… I mean tumhari research ke liye._**

Abhi: **_Do you have any secret hunch about… how…how will… you… Die? _**(only he knew how he was able to voice that question).

Tarika: **_Ohh, to yeh hai wo question. Aray isme itna gussa karne wali kaun si baat hai bhala? _**(Seeing Abhi's face she became quiet). **_I would like to go away from this world _**(Abhi bend his head and tightened his fists) **_in my sleep. A single Heart Attack while I am asleep and… _**This was enough, he couldn't take it anymore. He baffled… is this a joke Tarika? How easily are you uttering those words from your mouth? She trembled.

He took a deep breath and lift her face up by uplifting her chin with his index finger.

Abhi: **_Just look at me Tarika, I am really very sorry… I should have controlled my anger. Lekin yeh baat bhi tum behayd achhi tarah se jaanti ho naa ki Daya aur tumhare baare mein… main yeh… soch ke bhi sihar jata hoon. Aakhir tum dono ke alawa mera apna hai hi kaun?_**

She composed herself and said: **_It's okay, no issues._**

Q7. Tarika: **_Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common._**

Abhi: **_Ain, 3 common baatein… hmmm…_**

**_1._********_We both are behaving crazy._**

**_2._********_We both are feeling cozy and… _**(laughs) **_sleepy. _**(She playfully hit his arm) **_&,_**

**_3._********_And… _**(scratches his head and suddenly his eyes sparkled) **_yes… we both are wearing White colored outfits._**

Tarika held her head with one hand and smiled a bit while Abhijeet smirked (as a gesture of raising his collars).

Q8. Abhi: **_For what in your life do you feel most grateful?_**

Tarika: (Hastily replied) **_You… _**(she bit her tongue and tried to mend it)… **_I mean … main job ke liye , iss anjaan shehar mein… apne ghar se koso door aayi, aur aap… you became my first friend. I am really very grateful to God for blessing me with such a unique, lovely and special person. _**

Before Abhijeet could say anything, he was set back.

Q9. Tarika: **_If you could change anything about the way you… you were… leave it. _**

**_Kya hua Tarika, tum… ruk kyu gayi? Question poora padho. _**

**_Maine kaha na, just leave it. It's not so important. _**

**_Aray aise kaise. _**

Saying this he pulled the laptop in front of his eyes and started to read that question aloud. **_If you could change anything about the way you were… raised…_**

But after a few words, his voice became feeble and further lost.

**_What would it be? _**

After remaining silent for a moment, he completed it.

**_I am really very sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't even think about it,… even in my Wildest Dreams. _**She claimed. But he placed his finger on her lips, and… immediately removed it as soon as he realized.

**_Isme kisi ka koi dosh nahi hai Tarika… maybe it's all in my stars. _**

He sounded shattered and she felt guilty.

**_Chalo choddo ye sab. _**And he read the next question for Tarika's turn.

Q10. Abhi: **_If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?_**

**_Reading One's Mind._** {We all know why she's asking for that ;) } She told in trance.

**_What? I think you already have that capability Tarika. _**He said in order to tease her. She just managed to escape a giggle outta her mouth.

And they didn't even realize when their positions changed from stiff to lazy, from not so formal to cozy. Both were lying on their stomachs, at the two ends of the bed, facing the laptop screen; placed in the middle of them.

And whenever they had to answer, they turn to each others side; face to face, supporting their heads with one hand (and elbow touching the surface of their respective pillows). Slowly slowly, question after question, they were becoming more and more comfortable with each other.

Meanwhile, Tarika got up, grabbed the receiver of the Landline kept on the side table and dialed a number by looking into the Diary (which she pulled off swiftly, beneath her Pillow).

**_Hello, MoonShine Restaurant. Please take an order for the following address: M – 94 / 3, New Saket Lane, Malad (E)._**

**_Yeah COD. _**

**_2 Combo Veg Meals accompanied with 2 plates Tawa Bhindi and 2 Bowls Gazar ka Halwa._**

**_Thank You._**

Before he could speak anything, she forcefully filled his mouth with a Choco Chip Cookie and said: **_Bahut bhookh lag rahi hai yaar. And just have a clock at the clock. It's 8:30. _**She ate a cookie and continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter – 4. **

Before he could speak anything, she forcefully filled his mouth with a Choco Chip Cookie and said: **_Bahut bhookh lag rahi hai yaar. And just have a look at the clock. It's 8:30. _**She ate a cookie and continued.

Q11. Tarika: **_If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?_**

Abhi: **_What?... Ab ye Harry Potter type sawal… Waise ek baat hai, questions bade kamaal ke hain. _**

**_Crystal Ball... Agar aisa hai, to main… Daya ke baare mein janna chahunga; kya wo Sonali aur Purvi ke baad… kya uski ye barson ki tanhai… _**

**_Daya Sir ke baare mein to theek hai, lekin; kya aap… apne baare mein… kuch bhi nahi janna chahenge?_**

**_Ab… inn sabka… koi fayda nahi hai Tarika… Sach kahun, to main ab… apne baare mein janna bhi chahta hoon… aur nahi bhi. Janna chahta hoon… apne zindagi ke unn kore panno ke bare mein; par darr bhi lagta hai… jab kabhi mujhpar ungli uthti hai; darr lagta hai Tarika… yun saal dar saal… jab kabhi ateet ka koi chehra mere samne aajata hai, bahut darr lagta hai. Khud par se hi Vishwas uthne lagta hai mera._**

In the meantime, Tarika slide her palm over his hand and said assuring him: **_Chahe koi kuch bhi soche, main ek baat achhi tarah se jaanti hoon aur who yeh ki aap kabhi koi galat kaam nahi kar sakte. Chahe aaj ki baat ho ya ateet ki. I truly trust you._**

**_Itna bharosa?... Mat karo… Kya main iss bharose ki wajah jaan sakta hoon?_**

**_Khud se bhi zyada… karti hoon aur hamesha karti rahungi… Kuch sawalon ke jawab nahi hote. Fir bhi, bas itna bata sakti hu ki; ek insaan, jo aaj jurm ke khilaaf ladd raha hai, aisa kaise ho sakta hai ki ateet mein wahi jurm ki raah par chala ho? _**

**_Scientifically also… aisa nahi ho sakta. I mean, maana aapki yaadasht… jaa chuki hai; lekin, aapka conscience… aur aap maano ya naa maano, somewhere in your sub – concious brain, wo yaadein ab bhi maujood hain. Tabhi to aapko kayi baar ateet se jude sapne aate hain. Humari yaadasht zyadatar humare rishton ki yaadein sahejne wala ek hissa matra hai, tabhi to insaan apni yaadasht jaane ke bawjood bhi bolna nahi bhoolta, likhna – padhna nahi bhoolta. Theek ussi tarah, humari aadatein, sahi aur galat ka bhed batane wala vivek, our psyche; nahi badalta. Wo kahin an kahin humare andar hi maujood rahta hai._**

**_It's a deep science jo abhi tak insaani samjh ke pare hai. Isspar duniya bhar mein research chal rahi hai. And in my opinion, it's more kinda spirirual science rather than biological science._**

**_Anyway, that's not important; what's important is that: I know ki aap kuch galat nahi kar sakte, naa aaj; aur naa aaj se 12 saal pehle._**

Amid all this conversation, Abhijeet was listening to her carefully; bending his head down, which he couldn't help. Tarika hated this habit of him, the most. But, she too knew; that, it's a distinct and prominent feature of the Introvert Souls that they couldn't keep an eye – contact, specifically, if they are the subject of conversation. And she couldn't deny that it's all about this hidden nature which hooked her and whom she fell in love with it.

**_Next, please. _**The requestion made him change his position.

Q12. Abhi: **_Is there something that you've dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven't you done it?_**

Tarika: **_Ummm… Actually, I don't wanna answer this question. It's crazy._**

**_Kyu, aisa bhi kya hai? Main har sawal ka jawab de raha hoon naa, tumko bhi dena hoga. Batao na Tarika?_**

**_You'll laugh, I know._**

**_Nahi hasunga, I promoise._**

**_Aray_********_yaar… _**

**_Please batao na Tarika? _**

**_Ufff…. Oh God, please help me._**

**_Suspence_********_mat badhao yaar, batao?_**

Tarika: **_Actually, I… I wanted to do Modelling _**( ;) ) **_since when I was 16. Afsos… kabhi waqt hi nahi mil paaya. Zindagi sirf padhai aur padhai mein hi ulajh kar rah gayi… aur ab… ye sab… possible nahi hai._**

Abhijeet was staring at him with broad eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of him.

A micro-moments later, the doorbell rang. Tarika very well knew who'd be on the door. As soon as she tried to get up, he held her hand, she looked back and his grip loosen.

To overcome the embarrassment, he signaled her to stop and himself went away downstairs to attend the person on the door. Seconds later, he came back with 2 heavy bags in his hand. He placed them on the Table, which was kept in front of the 2 sofas aligned straight with the wall.

They really savored dining together today. It's not like that they didn't have their dinner together before today, but; it was really an exhilarating experience today. And Abhijeet was indeed on cloud 9.

Moving back to the pavilion, it was his time now, to answer.

Q13. Tarika: **_What do you value most in a friendship?_**

Abhi: **_Trust…that's the foundation stone of every relation. If we trust someone then no matter how much we know about them, we keep on going. And if we don't have trust, no matter even if we know someone for years. It's all in vain._**

Q14. Abhi: **_What is your most treasured memory?_**

Tarika: **_The Convocation Ceremony… That Auditorium, the Gowns, the Caps, and those Smiling Faces. One of the Golden Days of my life. Truly, I really can't tell you how happy I was; indeed above cloud 9. Totally blissful. The day when years of your Hard work pays off, the day when your penance is successful. The day, afterward which; you can officially write Dr. before your name. _**

**_Main bata nahi sakti ki jo sapna aapne bachpan se dekha ho, wo poora hojaye to kaisa mehsoos hota hai. It still gives me goosebumps._**

Q15. Tarika: **_What is your most… terrible, memory?_**

Abhi: **_… Jawab tum jaanti ho Tarika… hosh mein hote huye bhi main hosh se pare tha, apni Maa tak ko nahi pehchan paaya… mahino tak ussi Highway ke chakkar kaat ta raha, iss ummeed mein ki shayad kuch yaad aajaye. Par, aisa nahi hua. Haalat se zyada nafrat to mujhe khud se honi lagi thi…_**

**_Main to zindagi se haar hi maan baitha tha Tarika, lekin; _**(A little smile floated on his lips) **_ACP Sir ko shayad apne Abhijeet ka haar maanna gawara nahi tha. Aur Daya… aaj bhi jab main sochta hoon to sharminda ho jata hoon. Bahut mehnat ki hai Daya ne Tarika. Aaj jo shaqs tumhare saamne baitha hai, usse Abhijeet banane mein Daya ka bahut bada haath hai._**

**_Sach mein Tarika, main bata nahi sakta ki usne kya nahi kiya hai mere liye? Meri zindagi ki sabse bhayavah raaton ko wo mere saath hota tha. Main apni sari frustration uspar nikala karta tha, lekin; pta nahi wo kis mitti ka bana hai? Sab kuch usne hans kar sehan kiya. _**

**_Jab kabhi wo ghar nahi aa pata tha, to phone zarur karta tha; "Sir aap please khana kha lijiyega, medicines time pe lijiyega etc". _**

**_Uss daur mein jab mujhe sabhi se nafrat ho gayi thi, jisse Daya khud bhi achoota nahi tha; tab bhi who mere saath khada raha. Main soch bhi nahi skata Tarika ki yadi Daya nahi hota… to shyad… anyway._**

Q16. Abhi: **_If you knew that in one year you would…die… suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?_**

Tarika: **_Haa… shayad. Waise to main yaha bahut khush hoon… par yadi… to main apne ghar jaana chahungi… apne mummy papa ke sath zyada se zyada waqt bitana chahungi. _**(She couldn't be able to extend it further. She felt her voice choking, so; she immediately switched to the next question).

Q17. Tarika: **_What does friendship mean to you?_**

Abhi: **_Daya mein meri jaan basti hai Tarika… Mujhe dosti ke maayne samjhane wala Daya hi hai. Mujhe pata hai ki shayad main galat keh raha hoon, lekin; mere liye Dosti iss duniya ke har rishte se badhkar hai. Main jaanta hoon ki Maa ko bhagwan ka darja diya gaya hai par maine Daya mein hi khuda ko paya hai. _**

**_Dost wo parivaar hai jisse hum khud chunte hain. _**

Q18. Abhijeet: **_Alternately share something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of four items._**

Tarika: **_1\. Perseverance_**

**_2\. Tenacity_**

**_3\. Patience_**

**_4\. Seriousness_**

**_Aapki baari :)_**

Abhi: **_1\. Calculative_**

**_2\. Pragmatic_**

**_3\. Explorative_**

**_4\. Amusing_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter – 5.**

Q18. Abhijeet: **_Alternately share something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of four items._**

Tarika: **_1\. Perseverance_**

**_2\. Tenacity_**

**_3\. Patience_**

**_4\. Seriousness_**

**_Aapki baari :) _**

Abhi: **_1\. Calculative_**

**_2\. Pragmatic_**

**_3\. Explorative_**

**_4\. Amusing_**

Q19. Tarika: **_How do you feel about your relationship with… your…. mother?_**

**_I… I am really very very Sorry. Aaj maine… jaane anjaane aapko bahut taqleef pahunchai hai, fir se aapke jakhmo ko kureda hai. But trust me, mera aapko hurt karne ka koi intention nahi tha._**

**_I couldn't even imagine that. Never in my wildest dreams._**

**_I am…_**

**_Shhhh…shh… Bas Tarika. I know you. Listen, Listen…_**

Abhi: **_Maa… Kya kahu mai Tarika? _**

**_Ek Daya hai jisne apni maa ko kabhi dekha hi nahi, ek main hoon; jo apni maa se hi nazarein charata raha._**

**_Ek baar… ek baar bhi ye nahi socha… ki… _**(His voice choked).

(After calming down a bit he continued)… **_Ek baar bhi ye nahi socha ki hain to maa hi, ek baar bhi ye khyal nahi aaya ki unhe Maa keh kar pukar hi loon…Kya ho gaya yadi mujhe yaad nahi tha?…to kya ho gaya yadi main unhe nahi pehchanta tha?... Ek baar bhi yeh khyal nahi aaya mujhe ki… A Mother is a Mother only. Chahe kisi ki bhi ho._**

**_Ek baar bhi yeh nahi socha ki hain to wo ek maa hi… maanti to mujhe apna Beta hi thi… isme unki kya galti?_**

**_Wo issi gham mein chal basi ki… unka beta… uske Abhijeet ne usse kabhi nahi pehchana… kabhi unhe Maa keh kar nahi pukara._**

**_Aaj sirf afsos reh gaya hai Tarika. Kaash main ek baar, unhe Maa bol deta._**

**_Aaj bhi… haa aaj bhi, jab kabhi kabhi… wo mujhe sapno mein dikhayi deti hain to… to dil ke kisi kone mein daba hua Guilt bahar aajata hai. Kahin na kahin… main Maa ka Gunehgaar hoon Tarika._**

**_Abhijeet_** (For the frst time ever, she called him by his name and immediately corrected it)**_… Aap… _**

**_Nahi Tarika… unka wo chehra, main kabhi nahi bhool sakta…iss feeling se main chah kar bhi bach nahi sakta, isse main… nahi ubar sakta… Haa jeena seekh gaya hoon iske sath. _**

**_Sach kahun… to yeh sab Daya bhi nahi jaanta ki aaj bhi… kabhi kabhi… Maa mujhe sapno mei dikhayi deti hai. Khair…_**

Q20. Abhi: **_Complete this sentence: "I wish I had someone with whom I could share…"_**

Tarika: **_My Life… _**She spoke with impulsiveness. And Abhijeet just couldn't help himself, kept staring her.

Q21. Tarika: **_When did you last, cry…in front of another person?... By yourself?_**

Abhijeet: **_Haa, main bhi… roya hoon. Waise to ek CID Officer se, hamesha hi Patthar dil hone ki ummeed ki jaati hai. Par… insaan to hum bhi hain na?_**

**_Jab ACP Sir ne mujhe Shreya ko… uss Prateek ko saunpne ka nirnaya sunaya tha, tab; aisa laga ek baar fir main apni zindagi kho raha hoon, aisa laga jeene ki wajah chinn gayi ho, main dil hi dil mein bahut roya… Beauro ki apni limitations hain isliye ek aansoo bhi apni aankh se nahi girne diya._**

**_Par fir jab ghar aaya to… bardaast hi nahi hua. Nahi kabu rakh saka main apne dil pe. Nahi rok saka khud ko… _**

**_Aur jaise Daya ye sab kuch pehle se hi janta tha, uss raat wo ghar aaya. Lekin kuch kaha nahi usne mujh se. Sirf mera chehra dekha aur mujhe gale se laga liya. Mere Sabr ka bandh bilkul toot gaya. _**

**_Daya ke gale lag kar bahut roya main. _**

**_Aur tum janti ho? Daya ne ek baar bhi nahi toka mujhe. Uss waqt wo sirf mera Dost bana raha, naa ki ek CID Officer. _**

**_Jab jab mujhe Daya ki zarurat padi hai, wo hamesha mere liye maujood raha hai, Jab jab mere aansoo nikle hain, uska kandha hamesha mere liye maujood raha, jab jab main toota hoon, Daya ne hamesha mujhe sambhala hai, bikharne se bachaya hai._**

**_Sach Tarika, main wakai bahut khushnaseeb hoon ki mujhe Daya jaisa Dost mila hai._**

Q22. Abhi: **_If you were to… die… this evening with no opportunity _****_to communicate_********_with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven't you told them yet?_**

Tarika: **_Haan, hai ek aisa shaqs. _**(And he became all alert). But to his surprise, he didn't required to ask who that person is.**_ Aap… _**(He became all stunned). **_Yes, aap sirf mere colleague hi nahi hain, balki, usse bhi badhkar; mere sabse achhe dost hain. My first Truly True Friend. There are so many things I wish I could have said you. _**

**_You deserve to know how I feel every single day, but I didn't say it, not because I didn't care; but because you were always incredible to me. I will forever admire your integrity._**

******_I want you to know how much I appreciate you. We don't meet people by accident, there's always a reason: A blessing or a Lesson. _**

**_And, I thank Almighty for blessing with such a unique, lovely and special person._**

**_And, as the day demands I promise to you that whatever be the situation, I'll be there to stand beside you whenever you need me as a True Friend._**

And he was just, speechless; he couldn't stop himself except staring her. Somehow he managed to read the next question.

Q23. Tarika: **_Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?_**

Abhi: **_Kismat bhi kya kamaal ki cheez hai… _**

**_Matlab?_**

**_Huhh, matlab ye Tarika ki aisa wakai mein ho chuka hai mere sath._**

And her jaw dropped.

**_Tab tum yaha nahi thi, I mean tumhare CID join karne se pehle ki baat hai yeh. Kuch Apradhi hote hi hain, Badla lene ki pravratti wale. Tha ek aisa hi criminal, jisse main giraftaar kiya tha aur yeh bhi sunishchit kiya tha ki usse kadi se kadi saza mile._**

**_Fir wo jab jail se chuta to… wo to shukr hai ki main uss waqt ghar pe maujood nahi tha._**

**_Aur jaha tak iss sawal ki baat hai toh… sabko bachane ke baad main apni aur Daya ki Photo Album bachana chahunga, jisme humari dosti ki sabse khoobsurat yaadein darj hain. _**

**_Jaanti ho tum, uss Album ki zyadatar pictures Freddie ne click ki hain. Freddie bhi na, Dil ka bahut achha hai. Jab kabhi mujhe ya Daya ko Goli lagti thi… saari saari raat wo Hospital mein ruka karta tha aur shayad hi koi Bhagwan hon jinhe Freddie ne tang naa kiya ho, jinse usne koi mannat naa maangi ho humari salamati ke liye._**

**_Tareef to main yaha ACP Sir ki bhi karunga Tarika, bhale hi kitne hi sakht ho, lekin unhone hamesha ke iss apraadhiyon, laashon ke piche bhagte rahne wale Office ko ek Parivaar banaya. Apne bete ko to unhone kho diya lekin hum sabko apne bachhon jaisa hi samjha. _**

**_Aur Daya aur main toh kuch zyada hi khush naseeb hain. ACP Sir mein humne hamesha ek Pita ko paaya hai._**

And Tarika was really astonished with the experiment's result which she was witnessing live.

Q24. Abhi: **_Of all the people in your family, whose… death… would you find most disturbing? & Why?_**

Tarika: **_Maa ki…_** (And she became silent for a while)… **_Waise to main bhi auron ki tarah apne parivaar mein sabhi se bahut pyaar karti hoon. Lekin, aaj ya main yun kahoon ki achanak; yadi Maa ko kuch ho jaye… to main bardasht nahi kar paungi._**

**_Aap jaante ho bade hone ka sabse bada nuksan kya hai? To watch your Parents growing old, in front of your eyes hum sab ueh baat behayd achhi tarah se jaante hain that it's Nature. Lekin…_**

**_Waise to har Maa apne bachhe ki dil ki baat behayd achhi tarah jaanti hai, samjhti hai; Mujhe nahi pata aur kisi ke saath kabhi aisa hua hai ya nahi, main sirf apne baare mein bata sakti hoon._**

**_Aapko pata hai, Mummy yadi kabhi bachpan mein mujhe chod kar Conferences ke liye jaaya karti thi naa tab agle din hi mujhe Fever aa jata tha. Aisa kayi saalon tak hua._**

**_Mummy pata nahi kaise yeh tak janti thi ki mera kya khane ka mann hai. Maine bahut kam farmaishein ki hain unse khane ke maamle mein. Par pata nahi wo kaise sab jaan jaati thi._**

**_Ek baar jab meri tabiyat kharab thi aur main Liquid diet par thi; tang aagyi this ach mein. Roz wahi Daliya, wahi Khichdi, iske alawa aur kuch nahi. Par ek din main baith ke soch rahi thi ki bahut din hogaye Mummy ne "Kali Mirch wale Aaloo" nahi banaye. And guess what, uss din dinner mein Mumma ne wahi aaloo banaye the. Mujhe zyada to nahi diye par mera Dil bahut khush tha uss din._**

**_Matlab, Aaloo ki Sabzi naa jane kitne types se bann sakti hai. Par, Mummy ko wo specific type bhi pta chal gaya. Aur yaha tak ki unne uski Garnishing bhi ki thi Hare Dhaniye se. Jaisa mujhe pasand hai._**

Abhijeet was all silent. After she was done, she looked at his face and she felt sorry for him.

But before she could speak anything; Abhijeet spoke:

**_Aray_********_re… Ye to last question tha Tarika. _**

After which he looked at his watch (it was 11PM) and to her surprise,said: **_Isse pehle ki tum kuch kaho, main tumhein Thanks kehna chahta hoon. Aaj ke liye._**

**_Thank You so much, Tarika. Daya ke baad, tumhi meri sabse achhi dost ho. Thanks for being there in my life Tarika._**

And he was about to say some more words of Gratitude but Tarika stopped him by saying, Thanks abhi mat kahiye; abhi Game ka sirf Part 1 khatam hua hai.

**_What?... _**He really screamed in disbelief. Then composing himself he asked outta scare: **_To kya Part 2 mein bhi aise hi 20 – 25 questions hain?_**

**_Nahi nahi, Nops. _**She answered hastily.

**_To batao, Yeh Experimental Game poora kar hi lijiye Dr. Tarika. Aaj aapka Subject poori tarah se tyair hai. Kya pta kal waqt mile na mile?_**

**_Wo… main… wo…_**

**_Wo… main…wo, yeh kya hogya hai tumhe Tarika? _**

(With a big smile playing over his lips) **_Lagta hai meri sangat ka tum par galat asar hua hai. Aisa to main karta hoon, ACP Sir ke saamne; jab unke kisi sawal ka jawab nahi hota hai mere paas._**

**_Yaa jab Daya mujhe pareshan kar raha hota hai._**

**_Khair choddo ye sab. Jaldi karo yaar. Ab bata bhi do. Warna aaj raat ye Experiment hi chalta rahega aur kal Beauro mein humare Sirs humari Report Analyse karte milenge._**

**_Wo… main… Kaise?_**

**_Kaise matlab?_**

**_Bahut awkward hai. But mandatory part bhi hai._**

**_Zaruri bhi hai kehti ho upar se batati bhi nahi. Aisa bhi kya ajeeb hai yaar uss Part mein? Ab bata bhi do._**

**_… _****_Kaise…?_**

He spoke softly: **_Dekho Tarika, tumhi ne aaj mere iss yakeen ko aur bhi mazboot kiya hai ki hum behayd achhe dost hain. Aur main yakeenan tumse har baat share kar sakta hoon. To ab tum kyu pareshan ho rahi ho?_**

**_Trust me Tarika, yadi tumhein lag raha hai ki kuch aisi baat hai jisse main naraaz ho jaunga ya bura maan jaunga; to ye shaq fauran apne dimaag se nikal do. I promise you aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga._**

**_Baat aisi nahi hai jaisi aap samjh rahe ho. Bahut ajeeb hai yeh. Par utna hi zaruri. Iske bina proper results ki Guarantee bhi nahi hai._**

**_To kaisi baat hai? Mujhe samjhao Tarika. _**

**_Tarika, look at me. I promise ki baat chahe kitni hi ajeeb ho main bilkul buran ahi manunga aur naa hi gusse mein aakar ye Game chod ke jaunga. Just believe me please._**

**_Okay._**

**_Ufff… Actually, it's all about EYE CONTACT. Or better we can say what we have seen in TRUTH, DARE & STARE._**

Definitely, he was shocked but he remained calm.

**_It's a timed part. We need to set a Timer for 4 minutes… and we have to maintain… Eye Contact… for these 4 minutes without; saying anything to each other._**

He gulped his fear, down his throat and accepted the challenge as promised.

**_So are we ready? _**

He simply nodded his head as yes.

**_Okay, let's go then. _**She set Timer on her Phone and uttered: **_3…2…1 Start._**

If you are thinking that Tarika would be really enjoying then let me tell you, Boy; this isn't easy at all.

She was the one who laughed out within a few seconds as they started. And Abhijeet, his situation was worst. Neither he was able to laugh, nor he did cry.

But slowly and steadily, they became comfortable. They began to drown in each others eyes. Since beginning, Tarika had a fascination of his deep – black eyes, which have depths; even deeper than those of an Ocean. She always wanted to submerge in those. Today, her wish came true.

The atmosphere even was pretty quiet. As an outsider, all that one could hear was the ticking of the Clock.

But, for them; it didn't even existed. All that they could hear was the beating of their hearts, synchronizing to the Tune of Love.

**_I feel love.._**

_**When I look into your eyes**_  
_**I believe..**_  
_**If you move out from my side**_  
_**I'll be loosing.. I'll be loosing...**_

_**grip on you..grip on you...**_

**_Dekho kareeb se  
Mile hai naseeb se  
Aayega pal yeh phir kahan…_**

**_Aaj achanak tumse mile hum  
Yeh toh nahin hai bewajah…_**

**_Puchho zara is dil se  
Hum hain mile mushkil se  
Kal phir na ho hum jo yahan…_**

**_Gazab ka hai din, socho zara  
Yeh deewanapan, dekho zara  
Tum ho akele, hum bhi akele  
Maza aa rahaan hai  
Kasam se.. kasam se_**

**_I feel love..  
When I look into your eyes  
I believe..  
If you move out from my side  
I'll be loosing.. grip on you_**

**_Alfaaz kya kahoon main  
Bechain si rahoon main  
Tu bin kahein yeh haal jaan le…_**

**_Mausam mohabbaton ke  
Lamhe yeh chaahaton ke  
Apne liye bane hain maan le…_**

**_Phir kyun faasla  
Main kaha aur tum kaha…_**

**_Gazab ka hai din, socho zara  
Yeh deewanapan, dekho zara  
Tum bhi akele, hum bhi akele  
Maza aa rahan hai  
Kasam se.. kasam se…_**

**_Dekho qareeb se  
Mile hai naseeb se  
Aayega pal yeh phir kahaan_**

**_Aaj achanak tumse mile hum  
Ye toh nahi hai bewajah  
Pucho zara iss dil se  
Hum hain mile mushkil se  
Kal phir na ho hum jo yahaan_**

**_Gazab ka hai din, socho zara  
Yeh deewanapan, dekho zara  
Tum ho akele hum bhi akele  
Maza aa raha hai  
Kasam se.. kasam se_**

**_I feel love..  
When I look into your eyes  
I believe..  
If you move out from my side  
I'll be loosing.. grip on you…_**

And they don't know when they drifted off to sleep; holding each others hand.

That night, the Flower of Love blossomed, in Abhijeet's Heart.

Eventually, Tarika'a finger from her free hand; pressed the ** key **which in turn, led to the next page which stated:

**_Indeed, one of the Best Love Stories begin with True Friendship._**

**_But, we can't deny the fact that all of us aren't blessed with such friendships. So,_**

**_Presenting You,_**

**_This quiz from psychologist Dr. Arthur Aron that has helped boost intimacy between thousands of strangers, resulting in friendship, romance, and even marriage. (almost in a good number of cases)._**

**_In a 1997 SUNY Stony Brook study, psychologist Arthur Aron explored whether intimacy between two perfect strangers could be accelerated by having them ask each other the 24 personal questions below._**

**_Since Dr. Aron created the quiz, he's even seen it rekindle romance in long-term relationships. "When you're first in a romantic relationship, there's an intense excitement, but then you grow used to each other," Dr. Aron told _****_Berkeley News_****_. "If you do something new and challenging, that reminds you of how exciting it can be with your partner, it makes your relationship better."_**

**_These questions take about 45 minutes to complete (well it's the least approximate time), with each becoming increasingly personal and intense. Dr. Aron and his wife Elaine, a psychologist who also studies love and relationships, have also used the quiz to bond with couple friends (platonically) over dinner dates. _**

**_Moving on to the second part; the Eye Contact, it's based on a study which reveals that Eye Contacts helps you grow intimacy. And even more, it really syncs your heart with that of your partner. Your heartbeats really do sync with each other, maintaining same pace and rhythm._**


End file.
